Near you, I have no alibi
by Naomi Iori
Summary: Last year sucked,from getting beat in everything by Tenten in the karate club to failing all my math test. Maybe this year will be better I assure myself. "Are you going to talk to yourself or move?" sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **people waiting for kyuubi/sakura/samurai and falling then life goes on (I almost forgot my own stories title for a minute) keep waiting. After this chapter I'll update the rest. I really wanted to do a sasunaru one since I love the couple. And so here it is. Almost like one of those love sick high school romances and degrassi put together. But ten times better!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- **all hell would beak LOOSE.

* * *

Life is cruel. **Very** cruel. As cruel as school children even the most. Adults keep acting as if someone exaggerates when they say that but their too caught up in their play time grown up world to notice. At least that's what he says. And in a way I kind of agree.

School children are one of the most evil beings on earth. I mean sure adults are pretty evil. But don't get me started on girls! Haven't you seen that movie mean girls(1)?

So insecure and envious. And to think most boys fall into the trap called women! Not even caring about their demeaning attitude. Maybe because they bear it also.

There are so many pretty girls at my school. Like any of them notice me. The only girl that's ever noticed me is Tenten. And I mean a girl that hasn't asked me a question or for something. It's kind of sad in a way.

Tenten and I go back way back in the karate club last year when I was a freshman. She was the only girl there. The rest were all knuckle headed boys hell-bent on beating her. She was insanely strong.

When we had asked her if she had done karate she had responded a simple no. of course not many believe her, I don't think I even believe her. I mean COMMON. She kicked my butt everyday on that bamboo rug! Even though she was the fiercest member in the club she was also the most sought after. Who wouldn't want to cute Chinese girl with a video game girl like femme fatale (2)

Not only did Tenten help make my freshman year miserable. But my homeroom teacher kakashi did too. He teaches boring literature. So when I space out he always calls me out making everybody laugh at me.

Teachers are evil too.

What's also up to date is myspace(3). Everybody keeps asking me if I have one to see how many friends I have and to laugh at my page EXCEPT I don't have one suckers. So stop asking me and go back to your 30 year old friends--private or not!

Despite my sucky grades and friendless, not to mention parentless, life I have to stay positive. "He" keeps telling me life doesn't come much better after birth but he's a pessimist what does he know? He probably would get in front of a road telling people to run him over just because he lost the lotto.

Tomorrow- next school year I mean. Will be better maybe. I'll try to gain friends, good grades, and maybe even a never ending quest to find a girl friend! Just kidding about the girl friend part.

Like I said girls are very dangerous people.(4) "Hey kit! How do you work this crock pot?" a voice yells from downstairs ringing in my ears despite being in a closed room.

oh for crying out loud……

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

God damnit. Tomorrow is school. Like I really want to go back to that nightmare on Elm Street. Two months just isn't long enough anymore. And so god help me if I have to go back to the school of pricks. There's nothing for me there. I go to school for the sake of just going, that and not getting busted by the law.

Why can't I do home schooling? "Sasuke" said a voice bringing me back to reality. "Yeah mom?" I say back. "She said you're going to the public school nearby, get with the program" my evil brother says bluntly.

Yeah public school nearby.

**WHAT!?!**

"Why?!"

"Because I'm afraid the private school you go to now is too challenging sasuke!" his mother yelled back. Just because he didn't feel like doing a couple important projects despite his low effort he STILL had mostly A's in his class and was in avid! If anything I was better than that damn school.

"Why would you want to take me to a low level place where I don't know anyone?"

"Sasuke you should talk to mother like that. It's impolite"

Polite? Look whose talking! Itachi had a habit of ignoring anyone with a presence in the house sometimes he even had the low decency to not even say simple things like good morning or hello or even thank you! Well he can take his politeness and shove it up his-

"I apologize" I say quickly after the statement. "I just don't see how this is fair." "I'm just worried about your education sasuke that and your social life." said mikoto. "It's too late now anyways. Tomorrow you attend."

This is awful. Him? Needing social skills. Was she forgetting the person sitting across from him stabbing his meat with a knife!?

He'd get himself out of that school even if it killed him.

* * *

1.who didn't see this movie? It's a very good one about how evil we girls can be. The natural habitat of women.

2.I would imagine tenten as those otaku fan boys dream come true. Like one of those video game characters unimaginably cute but can kick serious butt.

3.One day it just got all popular and everybody starts asking for everybody's. Wtf? I'd never get one.

4.no offense I'm a girl too y'know

**common! Review review! While I write another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I won't lie, it's been a while but I'm putting my hands to use now, for good hopefully, I don't want to be consumed by laziness and guilt about being a person who won't update because I hate those types

**A/N: **Well I won't lie, it's been a while but I'm putting my hands to use now, for good hopefully, I don't want to be consumed by laziness and guilt about being a person who won't update because I hate those types. This one isn't very popular but I still want to update. I like this one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

"Ugh, common!" Naruto yelled as he was in his Uncle Kyuubi's messy room trying to wake him up. "Kyuubi come on I have to go to school and this is how you act?!" Ever since Naruto was a baby he was stuck with his uncle. His parents had died and the only person free to take Naruto was his young uncle on his dad's side.

That in itself was ironic seeing how his dad, Minato, apparently never got along with Kyuubi. Growing up Minato was always the perfect one, always kind and popular. Kyuubi, on the other hand was the opposite. Always mean and unpopular, he always felt Minato was the favorite and hated being near him, to separate himself from Minato he had dyed his hair orange and hanged out with the bad crowd. No telling how many bad things he did in his childhood.

Now, Naruto had to admit he wasn't as bad as people had told him he was. He'd have to think he played a part in this transformation; Kyuubi was still bad mind you- just not as bad.

"Go away I already paid you." _The hell!? _Naruto thought to himself. "No! It's me Naruto!" Kyuubi turned to Naruto's side looking as agitated as hell. "Oh it you, that one kid…"

"Very funny, now take me to school" Naruto wasn't in the mood, it was 7:14 and he had to be at school before 7:44. How was he supposed to make a good impression when he couldn't even get to school on time? "Here." Kyuubi started handing Naruto a bus pass. "Have fun at school, not too much though." _What the hell!? _Naruto thought again.

"A bus pass? No way! Please don't make me take the bus! What if somebody I hate is on there?" He didn't want to name any names but mostly he hated Ino.

He knew for a fact that her click was on the bus stop and it'd be a perfect time for them to pick on him! "No." Kyuubi stayed firm. "I paid 31 dollars for that pass; you know what 31 dollars could get me?" "I don't WANT to know what 31 dollars could get you!"

Kyuubi's face had a frown graced upon it thanks to Naruto's comment "Fine bastard, hurry up and leave then" "But! You could at least just take me to school just this once! It's the first day for Pete's sake!" Kyuubi's frown turned into a snicker. "You want me to take you to school?" Naruto nodded.

"Alright here we go!" He tore off his heavy covers. "Oh god!" Naruto yelled turning around, face bright red. "Give me a break!" There was Kyuubi on the bed in his naked glory. "Put on some pants."

"Like hell I will, I'll put on some boxers and drive you to school in the truck and even send you off with some car beeps so everybody can know, MY NEPHEW- has arrived."  
"Hell no!"  
"One of these days you'll have a body like mines." _Forget you _Naruto thought.

"FINE, I'll take the bus and my day will be crappy all thanks to you." "Overreacting as usual," Kyuubi noted. "You know how I got through the first day?" Naruto looked at him slightly as if signaling he was curious. "Oh crap, I didn't….oh well, get me a cigarette."

"Get it yourself I have to hurry up before my bus leaves!" Naruto yelled while running out of the door. "Have fun!" Kyuubi yelled after.

_Ok Naruto you can do this…._Naruto insisted. There he was in front of the bus stop with other children waiting for the bus. It would be nice if it was just him but that would be impossible, the school had to cut budgets so public bus it was. He looked around briefly to see if he could find any familiar faces.

And like he predicted Ino's click was there, too busy talking to each other to notice him though luckily. Some other kids were there he didn't know, the only people he knew were Ino, her click, and some other girl that looked familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on how.

After 8 minutes the bus had finally arrived and Ino and her group headed all the way to the back of the bus to gossip some more. Naruto didn't get why everybody wanted the back of the bus but it didn't affect him the slightest.

The only seat that wasn't reserved was the one next to the familiar girl who had her backpack on it. She didn't look bitchy at least. Naruto had shown his pass to the driver and headed towards her. "Can I seat here?" He asked. He could barely make out her quiet squeaky voice and had to ask a 2nd time. "Huh?" "S-sure…" she replied again taking her purple backpack off her seat and moving it to her lap.

"Thanks!" Naruto said while smiling, he took his seat and waited for the bus to start driving again.

"Sasuke are you ready?" Mikoto asked her son from downstairs. _Naturally _Sasuke thought to himself as he walked downstairs with his backpack and everything in place. "I'm going to drop off Sasuke now" Mikoto informed her other son Itachi as he was on the couch that wasn't too far from her.

Sasuke, knowing Itachi, figured he didn't care but played it off anyways. "Have fun." Was the brief sending. Sasuke made a face when he saw his brother coating a clear layer on his black fingernails. Was that the new gang thing now? Did his mom even notice the weirdness his brother obtained by his new gang Akatsuki, there's no way in hell it was just a school club, he barely went to school enough as it is.

As long as it didn't put the family in danger….  
Sasuke headed outside with his mother to get inside their black car. "You know it's about time for you to try and take drivers ED. Imagine, my Sasuke driving the car, maybe picking up his first girlfriend." "…." "Remember that one girl Itachi took home? The one with the blond hair?" _That was a boy mom..._Sasuke thought to himself.

It was another one of Akatsuki's weird gang members named Deidara. The weirdo had his own word and was always talking about art. He was in no way a girlfriend or even a fuck buddy, just a gang member talking about private gang stuff to Itachi.

"I don't need a girlfriend." Mikoto smiled at this comment. "You're just like your father, concentrated on the important things, but just remember love can make a person very happy, even if it can make or break you…." Sasuke regretted asking his next question. "If he was so concentrated then how did the two of you get together?" Mikoto's face shined.

"He said I got his attention, I wasn't like the other girls that fawned over him, and I was smart, independent, and a good friend. That's what we were back then oddly." Mikoto continued. "At first I didn't like him because he never noticed me, selfish right? But as time grew so did our time together. That's how love forms I suppose."

_Give me a break _Sasuke thought. There was no way he would ever get caught spending time with a girl. That mushy stuff annoyed him. "Oh here we are!" she announced while stopping in front of a school small compared to Sasuke's old one. Everyone was either hanging out at the front or heading inside. "Have a good day."

Sasuke grunted and got out of the car heading for the gate. _This was going to be a long day…._

Naruto's bus had finally reached his school and 78 of the people there walked out of the bus including the familiar girl. Naruto without further ado headed towards the gate. _I'm going to make this year different damnit!_

* * *

Excuse me while I type my excuse on top for all my other new story's chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: no comment

* * *

"Where am I, where am I?" Naruto said to himself looking with a bunch of other students at the board trying to find what their homeroom class was. Though strict, Iruka was Naruto's favorite teacher. He was always the nicest to him and seemed to genuinely care about him. He even knew Kyuubi, which was rare seeing how Kyuubi never made an effort in showing up to open house or conferences with teachers. The only reason Iruka sensei knew about Kyuubi was he had gone out of his way to visit Naruto's house to talk to Kyuubi about Naruto.

At the time Naruto thought Iruka was going to tell Kyuubi about all the pranks he's pulled on the other teachers and the principal and all of the other bad things he did but he had nothing but good things to say. It made Kyuubi incredibly happy.

"I must be doing something right." Was what he had said.

Naruto made a face when he saw who his homeroom teacher would be. _Kakashi sensei!? Again!?_ He hated being in Kakashi sensei's class! "Ok Naruto calm down…" Naruto told himself. "Ok maybe last year sucked, and I got beat up my Tenten everyday, failed all my math test, and got scolded for being bored, but no matter what trial I'm going to get through this!" "Loser are you going to talk to yourself or move!?"

Naruto turned his now annoyed face turned to the bastard who dared to call him out on his self conversation, and calling him a loser while at it!

He was friendless not a loser! He annoyed face turned to a surprised one when he saw the owner of the voice. It was some jerk pretty boy with spikey raven hair and black eyes. His matched his clothes with his pale skin, a dark blue slightly oversized shirt with white shorts and black converse. Already was he being harassed by some popular emo dick.

* * *

Sasuke day had already gotten annoying before he could even find out his own homeroom class. The moment he had reached the board some retard talking to his self was blocking the sheet. The idiot was looking at him now, first annoyed then shocked. "What?" Sasuke demanded, its not like he wasn't used to people staring at him but it didn't mean he liked it. "Nothing…" grumbled the kid bitterly as he walked off pulling his backpack straps up. Sasuke ignored the scene and looked at the sheet.

_Kakashi sensei?_ Sasuke had thought to himself. He really didn't care as long as the teacher wasn't annoying like his other ones. They all had high expectations of him. Always calling him out to make him look like the goody-goody. He would make sure it wouldn't happen again, the last thing he needed was people thinking he was an obedient nerd.

When Sasuke had reached the classroom it was filled with a bunch of wild children, as expected. The teacher was definitely late which wasn't making his seating complication any easier. He had scanned the classroom and eyes stopped at the nice 2 person table desk near the door. He headed for it and sat down only to realize he took a seat next to a platinum blond Barbie girl. She had noticed him instantly. "Hi! I'm Ino! I haven't seen you before…" she mused. "Are you new?" Her hands were playing with the ends off her long hair that was in a ponytail matching her side bang. "Something like that…"

She was obviously interested in him, he could tell. She looked like one of the popular girls in his old school with her brown leather flip flops, skinny jeans, white tank, and soft fuzzy purple button up sweater. She didn't even have a backpack (1), more like a binder and a designer purse.

"What's your name?"

Dangit he hadn't even said five words to the woman and she already wanted to be his friend. "Sasuke…" Ino smiled. "I'll be happy to show you around then, this school's pretty boring but I know how to have fun around these parts." Sasuke really hoped she wasn't talking about partying; his brother did that enough in his free time to know they were stupid.

In the corner of her eye he caught her glancing at a pink haired girl on the other side of the classroom, he had no idea why, probably some stupid frenemy (2) shit.

As if on cue the teacher came in, and scared the shit out of Sasuke. He definitely wasn't like any normal teacher that's for sure. He had spikey silver hair that looked like a case of bed head and what looked like black eyes. Sasuke really couldn't tell seeing how one of his eyes had an eye patch covering it, as if that wasn't weird enough the man was wearing a surgical mask, in spring time.

"Hello class, sorry I was late…..it's the first day of school so who cares" the teacher spoke up in a bored tone as if 10 minutes into class time classified as 'just late'. "I see some familiar faces" his head automatically turned to Naruto, to his dismay, "And some new ones." He then turned to Sasuke. It caused unnecessary attention.

"So for the new people in the classroom I'll say a few words of welcome, for one, I don't like kids" _What the hell?_ Sasuke thought. "Here he goes." Sasuke noticed Ino mutter.

"I don't know how I got stuck teaching them, always ripping on my eye patch. I'm tired of hearing 'Argh! You must be a pirate huh sensei?' You know how I reply? "Yup, I must be….morons..." Sasuke didn't know what to think of this teacher.

"You wanna know what's under this eye patch? Under this mask? Well too bad…" Kakashi started noticing the faces he was getting from most of his students, and that's the way he liked it. "Anyways, just ignore me, its just random banter." _Too late to say that now_ Sasuke thought.

"Does anybody know what's on the agenda for today?" Kakashi asked, everybody had turned their heads to the part of the board where 'Agenda' was written, but nothing was under it. Sasuke saw the pink haired girl from before raise her hand. "Yes Sakura?" The girl Sakura who had long pink hair and wide green eyes smiled. "There's nothing there Kakashi sensei" she scolded.

Her attire was close to the style Ino wore except a fitted long sleeved shirt and pink shorts with matching red flats, a gold ankle bracelet and lime green nails. Sasuke couldn't help but to notice she seemed to have a wide forehead.

Kakashi looked over at the board with his usual expression. "Oops, forgot to put up the agenda, anyways arts and craft time…yaaay….You're all going to make name cards to bring to class until I remember everyone's names. Yuki please get the materials out."

"Does he do this all the time...?" Sasuke unconsciously asked about his sorry excuse for a homeroom teacher... "Yup" was the reply he got back from his new 'friend'. Sasuke noted Kakashi taking a seat behind his desk reading a tall book. You could obviously see he was reading another book in front of it.(3)

* * *

While Naruto was keeping himself busy with coloring his name card like other students, with the exception of Ino who was fixing her make up with her compact mirror and Sakura who was texting 2 other girls in the classroom, while his teacher read his usual book. He sure did like his Shakespeare. Just as expected the classroom speaker had turned on.

"Hello students" said the raspy voice of the school's oldest principal ever, Sarutobi. "Welcome to Konoha high, it's the beginning of school already. I have a good feeling about this year"

_I wish I could say the same_ Naruto thought, old man Sarutobi was alright but he preferred playing tricks on him rather than being nice, of course that had to change this year.

"For announcements, remember if you didn't pick up your pin number or your ID remember to do so, the cafeteria always provides good lunches and we expect you all to clean up after yourselves, home brought lunch or not-" As the principal continued talking the whole classroom noticed the presence of another child coming into the classroom. "Kiba you're late" Kakashi put it bluntly. "Sorry!" said the kid known as Kiba.

Naruto frowned. He hated Kiba! Last year they were always at odds even though Kiba was just as bad as Naruto! At least Naruto made sure he looked well groomed. Kiba, who as usual, always looked like he didn't care about his appearance at all. He had wild spikey hair like Naruto's but brown and black eyes and wild red markings on his tan face. His baggy jeans were ripped with a wallet chain on the side, with his torn long sleeved green shirt under his short sleeved green shirt. Naruto was surprised he wasn't wearing his favorite fur hoodie but he was probably saving that for the cold days.

Kiba was known for being loud, obnoxious, and rude. He usually got in trouble as much as Naruto for things like bringing his dog to school and disrupting class. "Well then get out already…." Kakashi said annoyed.

"Nope!" Kiba insisted. He took out a crinkled note out from his pocket. Kakashi took his eyes off his book for a minute to read it.

"Fine take an empty seat, you know the drill" Kiba smirked and sat next to the seat next to Shino. Naruto could see why someone as quiet as Shino would even tolerate Kiba, they were friends but as far as Naruto could tell they were on friendly terms. But then again Shino was quite creepy himself, a reason why the seat next to him was empty.

He was as bad as Kakashi; nobody could see how he looked like. He was always wearing baggy, secretive clothes and jackets that covered up his hair. He also wore sunglasses as if he was blind and the teachers didn't even care.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't say he cared much for his classmates, especially that wild child that just walked in. His attention was averted back to the announcements when he had a certain name. "Now" Sarutobi started again, "Special announcements from Neji Hyuuga" A Hyuuga went to this school? Their family was as prestigious as Sasuke's having a long history in Konoha. Naturally thought lately there's been tension between the families…

"For the karate club, meeting today after school for old and new members alike. Being present is not necessary but still essential. For the cooking club…"

_Oh no…_ Naruto thought. _Karate club orientation already? Karate club means Tenten, and where there's Tenten, there was bound to be a rematch_ This really wasn't something Naruto could avoid, could he?

* * *

1. Most of the girls in my class do this. I'd prefer a regular backpack or a tote, I'd be easier to carry my school shit in

2. Isn't that like slang for friend enemy? I hope I spelt it right.

3. Cake for whoever can guess what the real book is in front of Shakespeare's book


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well the cake is a lie, get over it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was lunch already and Iruka was happy with how the first day of school turned out, he saw some new and old faces and got off at a good start. All of the kids were respectful and paid attention to him, days like this made him love his job.

Now that he finally had some free time he decided to correct some papers at his desk then have some lunch. "Iruka sensei!" yelled a familiar voice. Before he could turn his head a blond boy was in front of his desk and slammed his hands on his desk. "What's going on!?" Iruka blinked.

"Oh, Naruto, you've grown taller over the summer." "Not really" Naruto muttered. "I'm actually on my tip toes." "Well, what's got you so mad?" Naruto didn't know where to start. "So far my days been boring and hellish, I don't have you as a teacher in any of my classes, and karate club orientation is after school!" Iruka smiled, he was happy, half of him was hoping Naruto had changed over the summer. The other half didn't really want him to.

"Well 1. There's still more of the day left. 2. I'm sorry Naruto but you're just not fit for Algebra 1-2 and 3. What's so bad about that? I thought you loved Karate ever since you were 5." Naruto smirked. Of course he's been doing Karate for that long. "Yeah well" he started. He remember the day it was decided he was going to try it fondly.

It was when he was in Kindergarten and all of the children were playing outside. Their teacher Ebisu was a strict person but the kids still liked him, except for Kiba of course. So one day Kiba told his older sister, who was already in the elementary next door, about how much he hated his teacher and his sister told him what to tell his parents. Kiba did, and the rest of his classmates.

"Ebisu sensei my uncle is here!" said the hyper tiny voice of 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki. Ebisu pushed up his sunglasses and stared down at the smiling child before him. "Now Naruto your not going anywhere without your jacket, your not leaving it again." Ebisu handed Naruto his orange jacket sending him off. "Ok bye bye I had a lot of fun here!" Naruto admitted hugging Ebisu before he left towards Kyuubi who was waiting on the other side of the gate smocking a cigarette. Behavior that all of the other parents who picked up their kids disapproved of.

Not like he cared anyways. "Ready to go kit?" "Uh huh!" "Good, what do you feel like eating today? Hamburger or ramen?" he already knew the answer though. "Hey, hey! Kyuubi!" "What?" "Kiba said teacher molested him!" Kyuubi's mouth opened up so wide his cigarette fell down on the floor to be forgotten.

"What!?" "Yup! He molested me too!" Kyuubi felt a part of his soul dying. "That's it! Come on Naruto!" He grabbed his nephew's hand and dragged him all the way back to his teacher who was staring at them coming towards him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked while pushing up his sunglasses again. "You tell me!" Kyuubi yelled "And take off those stupid sunglasses!" Ebisu didn't expect Naruto's uncle to explode like that; He didn't expect him to snatch the sunglasses off his face either.

"Tch, the face of a pedo is what your face is!" "What!?" "You heard me! Naruto says you've been touching up on him!" Ebisu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ridiculous! I would never do that! All I did was return a hug!" "Yeah he did that too!" Naruto agreed remembering earlier on. Kyuubi did not look impressed one bit, hell he was pissed. It took every fiber in his bone to not knock this teacher's lights out but he had already gotten 2 bails out from jail. Besides his parents taught him better, he might need to save his energy to kick his ass later.

"Oh yeah suuure 'hug', perv! Expect to hear from the police!" Before Ebisu could protest Kyuubi walked off with Naruto. Most of the parents had heard the whole conversation due to the volume of it.

That day Kyuubi had signed young Naruto up for karate. The next day Kiba had to announce in front of the class that the molestation accusation was a lie he made up to get the teacher in trouble, his parents never looked so embarrassed before.

"You don't understand. Going to karate means having a rematch with Tenten." Iruka smiled remembering the Chinese girl from his third period class "I see, she takes up karate too, she seems like a responsible girl." "Yeah but she's going to kick my ass!" "Really now?" "Really! Last year all the time in the club she beat me and all of the other guys! And now she's going to do it to me in front of the new freshman I just know it!"

Iruka couldn't help but to humor the idea. It's not like he didn't believe Tenten wasn't tough but he felt as if Naruto was exaggerated, he had a habit of doing that. "This is silly, Naruto stop complaining and head over to lunch. You haven't even given the day a chance yet and you're already complaining, just wait until after school alright?" Iruka reassured. _It won't matter because after school I'll be dead! _Was all Naruto could think about.

* * *

Sasuke was REALLY starting to hate this school. After first period he forced himself to go to second period which was some stupid avid class. The kids in that class were as lazy as hell, it was beyond him how they even made it in avid! He didn't even want to think about the other classes. It was a miracle he survived until lunch. Earlier Ino had offered her table to him but he'd rather eat alone any day.

He made his way to the rooftop not expecting anyone else to be there, but he was shocked when he was wrong. There Neji was when Sasuke had came. He had remembered him from his aunts wedding. To try and get the Uchiha family and Hyuuga family back on good terms both families were there. Sasuke didn't know the details of why the two families were strained to begin with but he really didn't care. Neji with his cold white eyes stared at the new person on the roof. "What's your business here?" he asked coldly.

"I should be asking you that." Sasuke glared back "Neji Hyuuga." One thing Sasuke hated the most about Neji was his smug smirk. He hated that even more than Neji's long brown hair, which was kept in a ponytail, or pure white eyes. His bland clothes weren't helping either. Everything about him said class A Hyuuga snob. "We Hyuuga's don't stick to just one school." Sasuke knew he wanted to add 'unlike the Uchiha"

"Whatever" Sasuke scowled. "You can have the roof for today" Neji started, walking past Sasuke. "But remember this, get in my way when it comes to anything and I wont guarantee a great school year" with that he was gone. _Tch_ Sasuke thought _Leave it to Hyuuga to intimidate his way through the school year, I bet he has the whole school whipped. _

Even though he wasn't crazy about Neji, he sure as hell wasn't going to let him boss him around. Uchihas were proud people after all. _Looks like this school might be interesting after all._

* * *

_After school…_ Naruto thought _Already…..ok here I go._ He was currently in the hallway which many people passed through. Looking at the door with the sign "Karate club" he walked inside to see a bunch of old faces, and some new that were mostly freshmen. "Naruto!" Tenten said happily. "Glad you made it!" "You too..." Naruto lied muttering. As cute as the Chinese girl was she never noticed how dangerous she truly was. To commemorate the occasion she was all deck out in a yellow jumpsuit Naruto remembered seeing in a Bruce lee flick.

"Everyone meet the sectary of the karate club! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto was what!? "What!? When was this decided? And who decided it!?" Tenten seemed at a lost at Naruto's reaction. Not exactly the one she was going for, seeing all of the confusion for the members weren't helping either.

"I did!" said a familiar voice to Naruto, and he knew exactly who the voice belonged to when a flash of green appeared before him. "Fellow club members, I am Rock Lee! The co-president of the karate club!" Naruto didn't blame the freshmen for whispering about Rock lee. They didn't know him and well I'd be nice if you did.

Rock lee wasn't exactly the coolest kid nor the smartest but he was determined. Naruto had seen him last year as a simple member along with him, Tenten, and the others. He always wore weird gym clothes, always had that same weird beetles bowl cut, and to top it off he wasn't the best looking dude of the group. Tenten was always fond of him though which shocked Naruto and the rest of the club which consisted of males. "Lets start off by talking a bit about the club, its expectations of you, and then we can start to get to know the freshmen of the bunch!" Lee started.

"Good idea!" Tenten agreed getting a chart out of her backpack. "Naruto help me with this." Naruto froze from being called out, "Oh, ok" he really didn't want to but he was trying to stay on Tenten's good side for the moment, that's for sure. "Ha!" said a squeaky voice in the crowd of people that were on the floor sitting down. "I think we should get to know us freshmen first!"

"O-ok" Tenten said agreeing with the voice, shocking Naruto. What was going on? "Hey who said that!?" "Me" The voices owner stood up revealing some pip squeak kid that Naruto could distinguish by his long scarf, wild brown hair, and fucked up teeth. His other supposedly freshmen friends were trying to get him to calm down. "Oh" I said blandly "shut the fuck up and sit down already" "Naruto!" Tenten scolded. What was her problem? Naruto cussed at club members all the time.

"That's right" the loud mouth kid started again. _Didn't I tell him to shut up?_ Naruto thought irritated. "I'm Konohamaru, the grandson on the principal, so I think you owe me something." Naruto felt his eye twitch. I'd be a nice day in hell before he got bossed around by some freshmen. "Yeah!" Naruto said surprising Tenten and Lee. "A lesson! Lesson 1 expecttheunexpected" Naruto said fastly giving a swift knock on the head to Konohamaru. "Ow!!" "Naruto!" Tenten yelled again.

"How dare you! I'm the principal's grandson!" "I don't give a damn if you're the principal's mother! I'm not taking smack from a freshman! No way, no how!" Naruto said in his proud loud voice. He saw Konohamaru growl then sit back down giving a look of defiance. Naruto had a victory grin upon his face until he turned around to see the grim faces of Lee and Tenten. _W-what!?_ He thought to his self.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I'll survive.

* * *

Walking down the street, Naruto sighed, trying to get the playbacks of his sucky first day back at school out of his head. It was enough to make him consider home schooling. He walked inside an apartment building and got out his keys to open the door he resided in. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped slightly when the door automatically opened without his help.

"Hey Kit, how was the first day back at school?"

"Awful!" Naruto automatically responded pushing past his uncle. "You don't know how bad I had it!"

"Shoot."

"First, I don't like any of my teachers or any of my classmates!"

"Aw, poor baby."

"Shut up, I'm not finished!"

Naruto hated it when Kyuubi refused to take him seriously.

"The worst part was after school, these two freshmen in my karate club were getting on my nerves and yet I had to be nice to them!"

Kyuubi only gave a questioning look as he closed the door and sat down on the couch next to Naruto.

"I'm not surprised. A club is supposed to welcome new members, not torment them."

He reached for the lighter on the table using it to light the cigarette in his mouth.

"I can be nice, but those two were just plain out brats! Just because one was the principal's grandson and another just was a snob," Naruto recalled. "The snob was Inari and the grandson was Konohamaru."

Naruto looked at his uncle for consolation but was met with an indifferent face. "That's awful right?"

"Yeah…"

Naruto scoffed as he got up from the couch and went inside the kitchen.

"Hey what's your problem Kit?!"

"My problem? You don't even listen to me!"

"All you kids these days know how to do is whine, never take action, it's so annoying. You know what my dad would give me if I went up to him complaining about a school day?"

Oh boy, the infamous 'my dad' conversations. Naruto vaguely remembered his grandfather from when he was younger, not enough to remember his character but Kyuubi made him seem like the devil incarnate.

"Candy?"

"A black eye," Kyuubi replied instantly "You have no right complaining about me not listening! Learn how to man up to your own problems."

_Easy for you to say, _Naruto thought to himself bitterly, _the only problems you get are the ones you make for yourself!_

Before Naruto could even blink, Kyuubi had somehow managed to swiftly clasp onto his nephew cuddling him. "Is thiiiis what you wanted? So cute!" He cooed. In reaction Naruto began thrashing with no success of getting released.

"No! Gross get off me!" Kyuubi unlatched one of his arms to pull one of Naruto's ears.

"You, mister—" he began to yell in it, "—are supposed to make friends and stop being such a loser!"

"Did you have any friends!?"

"Of course, maybe not those pricks Minato had but my gang was ten times better!"

"Gang!?"

Kyuubi let go of Naruto in response.

"Yeah, like gang of friends." He insisted.

"Before I forget Kit, I'm going out tonight so you're on your own when it comes to dinner. I got to get out before five." Naruto knew what that meant; Kyuubi was bored so he was going to go out in the middle of the night to party and go to a club with his friends and if Naruto was lucky, show up the next morning on the couch passed out.

"Whatever..." he mumbled, pretending not to care.

"Hey, maybe I should show you Shukaku's adopted brat! You guys would probably end up being great friends!"

"Whatever, enough with the friends!"

* * *

"How was your first day Sasuke?" was the first thing Sasuke heard when he entered his house, his mother following him. It was creepy to him.

"Do you care?" he made sure his mother wasn't around when he answered.

"No, not really, but I do get points for trying."

Sasuke made a face as he noticed Itachi was in the same spot on the couch still doing his nails—it was as if Sasuke had never left the house at all.

"Come, sit, Sasuke. Tell me all about it."

"How about not, I'm not that desperate."

"I take that as a: my day was awful." Sasuke felt his eye twitch.

"Yes, my day was awful!" He had given up. He just had to appease Itachi for once, he decided as he sat down on the armchair near the couch.

"There was only one good thing that came from it and that was meeting the Hyuga brat!"

This seemed to catch Itachi's interest as he stopped coating his nail to stare at Sasuke for a moment.

"Which one?" Sasuke shrugged. "I saw Neji but there are probably more than just him in the school." As explained before Hyugas and Uchihas never got along or even saw eye to eye but they're mutual to each other due to obligation.

Sasuke never liked Neji from the moment he saw the perfectionist bastard, if anything would bring joy to Sasuke it would be to wipe the smirk off the smug boys face, if only once.

"Maybe you two will become great friends and help the family relationship out-"

"Hahah, very funny." Sasuke snarkily interrupted. He was getting tired of his brother's apathy and false sympathy. Almost anyone with a brain would be able to tell he was being sarcastic despite the betraying tone of his voice.

"And what about you? Why don't you become friends with a Hyuga?"

The room was silent for a while as Itachi stared at his perfect nails before replying.

"Too much work."

_Oh for the love of…_

Sasuke got up, surprising Itachi.

"Sasuke…"

"What?" he snapped back as he walked up the stairs.

"Make sure to tell Mother I'll be out tonight again." Sasuke didn't know what Itachi was up to in the middle of the night, but he, for one, really didn't care.

* * *

"Kit." Kyuubi whispered one last time softly to Naruto, who was sprawled on his bed, not even in his nightclothes. Poor thing truly was tired. The only response back was a groan. "I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay? I promise." When there was no answer back Kyuubi forced a thick blanket on Naruto and kissed him lightly on the cheek before heading out of the apartment.

Maybe he should feel guilty about his constant escapes from responsibility, but he wasn't getting any younger. He was too wild to be held down by such troublesome things. He had to admit there were times he'd just flat out wanted to get drunk off his ass with his gang and just let loose to whomever was around. But no, he had to have shots while everyone else got glasses to be sober enough to drive and he had to watch how he wasted his time with someone so at least he could make it home on time. There was nothing wrong with the mind set, at least that's what his friends say.

No matter what anybody thought about him, that didn't change the fact that he loved Naruto with all of his heart. Naruto was his kit! In most situations Kyuubi would come first, but Naruto was always the exception.

Kyuubi tried to hide his shock as a ride for him was already posted infront of his apartment. Even in the dark he recognized the sport car as Shukaku's.

"Hahah!" Shukaku's voice bellowed humorously when Kyuubi stepped towards it.

"Got the kiddies all tucked in bed?"

"Do you?" Kyuubi asked, eyebrow arched as he noticed Nibi, Sanbi, and Hachibi in the back seats.

"Of course! All of them are out like lights! All 3 of them! Come on lets go party!"

"You guys tone it down, its night time you know, we're not that the club yet." Nibi insisted, not amused.

"Who brought the chick?" Hachibi asked, equally irritated.

"I did!" Shukaku announced in a not so soft voice. "The more bitches the better." That earned him a sock to the arm.

"Geez, why do I still hang out with you losers?" Kyuubi muttered, amused.

When they had reached the club it was already booming with music and vibrant with people and neon lights and colors. It was a nice contrast to the boring and quiet nighttime.

"Shukaku, since you're driving, I hold you responsible for me, alright?" Kyuubi reminded him, stern.

"Yeah, yeah! Gotcha!" was Shukaku's reply, before everyone decided to part ways. Kyuubi didn't have faith in Shukaku at all; he wouldn't trust the dolt with a plant. Looks like he was getting shots tonight again.

The bar to his right caught his attention immediately. He shoved past a crowd of dancers to sit down on an empty stool. He looked at the menu shocked at how expensive some of the drinks were. _Damn, 33 dollars for some fucking Remy Martin XO? _Kyuubi thought, frowning. He really had a sudden taste for it but he really wasn't obligated to waste money on it.

"Is this seat taken?' said a calm, masculine voice somewhere behind him. Kyuubi rolled his eyes happy knowing the person wouldn't see.

"Obviously not" was his reply. He didn't bother trying to see who the owner of the voice was even when they sat down in the stool next to him. It was quiet, well, not in the club, but between him and the stranger, it was. Kyuubi was grateful for it, for he was still conflicted in his mind over what to get. "What would you suggest?" the stranger asks.

_Is this fool talking to me? _Despite himself Kyuubi gave the stranger a blunt reply. "Remy Martin XO."

"I see you have impeccable taste."

_Stop talking to me! _

The bartender who had been watching them for a while walked over finally. What pissed Kyuubi off is that the man was catering the stranger before him despite him being there first!

"What'll it be?"

"2 Remy Martin XO's please, one for me, and one for the gentleman beside me." Kyuubi let his jaw drop for a moment before turning his head to find the stranger was currently looking dead at him. If Kyuubi was shocked, he definitely didn't let it show.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyuubi would be damned before he let someone buy him a drink with any other intentions. The attractive stranger smiled.

"Itachi."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Kyuubi scoffed. "Well yeah, all of you have that traditional look."

Kyuubi could tell an Uchiha from a mile away. He'd be lying if he said he was never interested in one and this one was definitely raising interest. The bartender placed two glasses of Remy Martin infront of them and went off the help another customer. Kyuubi silently took his drink before stating, "Wow, an Uchiha in a club? What are the odds?"

"There's always an odd one out in families, are there not?"

"Cute." Kyuubi commented in a slightly sarcastic tone before taking a drink of his Remy.

Slowly he was getting annoyed though the stranger had been nothing but polite. His actions were nothing but a chain event. _I've just stepped into this place and I'm_ _already getting hit on, this asshole probably thinks I'm easy or something, I'll show him._

"Are you here with your friends?" Itachi asked trying to strike up the conversation again.

"If they can be called that." Kyuubi frowned remembering his annoying group.

He wouldn't be surprised if Shukaku was hitting on some slut trying to hit her up or worse trying to transform her into mother of the year for his brats or if Nibi was playing dominatrix with some unsuspecting victims. Kyuubi could have sworn he heard the slightest chuckle from Itachi.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing, I just feel the same way." Kyuubi scoffed once again.

"Your friends are freaks of nature with issues even rehab wouldn't be able to solve? I don't think so"

"Actually, that's right on the spot." Kyuubi stared at Itachi once again in disbelief. This guy was just trying to warm him up right? It was pissing him off.

"Why?"

"Like I said, odd one out." Itachi explained once again. Kyuubi would be damned if he let some rich and high caliber Uchiha tell him that his life was weird because he was the 'odd one out' bullshit.

"Cute," he started again. "But junior, I think you should be talking to someone your own age."

Itachi didn't seem to mind the insult, or maybe he knew that not caring would piss Kyuubi off because he simple stated. "I'm obviously legal enough to be here, I don't think talking a senior makes a difference."

_Senior!? You little punk!_

Itachi, noticing the upset face Kyuubi was unknowingly donning, just had to comment.

"Cute."

"What did you say!?"

Itachi could already see he was pissing the man off.

"I said cute, is there something wrong with that?"

_Kiss my ass!_ Kyuubi immediately thought as he started getting up from his seat.

"Yeah it was nice talking to you and thanks for the drink and all but I'm out." Before Kyuubi could properly leave a hand latched on to his wrist in a surprisingly forceful grip and in a second had him shoved back on his seat. Kyuubi gave a startled look trying to find the words to yell.

"What? Leaving without giving a name or number?" Itachi questioned.

"Shut up!" Kyuubi demanded, growling, while trying to get out of Itachi's grasp.

"You're lucky to even get the reject line from me you bitch!"

Itachi only laughed in response to Kyuubi futile attempts to get free and his response.

"Cute."

"Shut up!" He'd be damned if he'd let himself get one-upped by some steroidal Uchiha even though he didn't look like it.

"Let go!"

"Not until I at least get a name."

Kyuubi was about to clock him right in the face until he felt a recognizable pressure on his mouth. His eyes widen when the kiss was suddenly deepened. This is where Kyuubi would have to draw the line. It was then Itachi cringed back letting Kyuubi wrist go to feel his bottom lip, blood was stained on it. Kyuubi had bitten him.

It took everything Kyuubi had to not make a scene as he sharply stared at Itachi not caring about the Uchiha's blood on his lips. The scenery had gotten louder and hyped up to him as his head felt slightly dizzy and his wrist stung with red marks.

"I'm sorry." Itachi simply stated, with no hint of remorse. "It's as I thought, you are interesting."

_What the hell!?_ Kyuubi sighed to calm his self down.

"Kid, you smoke?"

"No."

Kyuubi gave him a stare. "You drink?"

"Only on special occasions."

Kyuubi stared at Itachi's full glass of Remy. _Damn this really is grandma's country club grandson, dysfunctional one at that. _

"Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi is your name?"

"Yes, damn it." Kyuubi snapped back, still irritated. "You think you're so cute but you have no idea who you're messing with."

Itachi smirked at the comment. "I don't?"

"No." Kyuubi snarled.

"Then enlighten me by giving me your number."

Kyuubi took out a pen grabbing Itachi's wrist violently to write his number on his palm.

"I'm surprised you're giving me a real number." Itachi admitted while staring at the ink on his palm.

"The question is if it's your number or not."

"It's mines," Kyuubi reassured. There was no doubt in his mind that Itachi was questioning the queer action despite their small brawl but Kyuubi had nothing but revenge on the mind. He was going to fuck up this boy so bad and leave him to hang dry. Kyuubi was going to make sure the Uchiha would wish he had never laid eyes on him.

As if on cue Kyuubi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to meet Shukaku.

"Damn man, what's up with your face?!" Shukaku asked. He changed the subject when he got a sharp glare in response.

"Anyways, let's go. Sanbi got into another fight."

Kyuubi nodded, only making a face when Shukaku whistled at Itachi. Kyuubi stared at the young Uchiha before walking away with his friend.

"Man who was the hot chick?" Kyuubi was silent for a moment.

"Want me to introduce her to you?"

* * *

"Kyuubi!"

"What, Kit?"

"Where's my backpack?!"

"On the couch!" was the reply back from the kitchen. Naruto ran towards the living room spotting his orange backpack and grabbed it.

"Oh good, Kyuubi what's for breakfast!?"

"Omelets?"

Naruto made a face.

"No thanks, I'm going!" His dash towards the door was cut short as Kyuubi caught him in a chokehold.

"Let me go! I'm going to be late!"

"What's the plan for today?" Kyuubi forcefully questioned.

"Make friends!" Kyuubi, pleased with the answer, let go of Naruto before petting him. "Good kit, have a nice day!"

_Yeah, whatever._ Naruto thought bitterly as he ran out of his home.

It annoyed him how hell bent Kyuubi was at him getting friends. It's not like Naruto was lonely or anything but Kyuubi would probably beg to differ_. _

_If Kyuubi really wanted to make sure I'm was never lonely he should make more of an effort to hang out with_ _me,_ Naruto decided, as he came closer to his bus stop. Maybe Kyuubi was thinking about the older days when Naruto was younger and very lonely due to a young Kyuubi always gone at his part time job.

Naruto even to this day didn't know what that part time job was but apparently it was hard work, as Kyuubi would always come home very tired. Of course Kyuubi doesn't have that job anymore, and like the other one Naruto doesn't know what job he has now since he's always in the house all day.

He could faintly remember being seven years old, begging Kyuubi nonstop for a sibling. It always went like:

"Kyuubi can I have a sib-"

"HELL NO. Stop asking!"

Naruto was old enough now to realize that to have a 'sibling' it would require Kyuubi to have a baby with someone. That's something Kyuubi was very gung-ho about.

The sky was dark and the atmosphere was too. He dreaded his bus stop; there were either people he hated on there or people who barely knew he existed. Damn life was twisted. Sometimes thoughts like that made him want to be somebody in life, just so people could notice him. But what to be? A celebrity?

Naruto pondered about this an even when he was on the bus, the nice girl from before had saved him a seat; the gesture had definitely surprised him. "G-good morning" she stuttered softly. Naruto smiled; "Good morning!" the rest of the ride was quiet, or as quiet as it was going to be due to Ino's talkative clique in the back of the bus. When the bus had arrived at the school he headed straight for his locker to put his karate uniform he had received the other day inside. Kyuubi was nice enough to wash it. As soon as he was locking his locker back up a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Hey Naruto!"

He cringed. "What pipsqueak!?" Naruto yelled as he turned around to face Konohamaru and his two friends. A weird looking girl and a boy with a constant runny nose, which he should really get checked.

"I'm not a pipsqueak, I'm still growing and my name is Konohamaru-"

"Yeah whatever, what do you want?"

Before he could receive an answer another freshman had walked up to him. "Naruto," stated a short boy with a bucket hat (1). "Lee told me to tell you that you have to be at the karate club after school."

"Hey Inari!" Konohamaru intervened. "Lee didn't tell you that he told me! That's my job."

"You were going to do a bad job anyways. He should have told me."

"Ugh! Will you two kindergarteners shut up? I don't have time for this! I have to get to class!" Naruto insisted. The group of freshmen looked at him amazed but then continued to argue, this time directed at him.

_Enough of this bull I have to get to class!_

Naruto sped off with a bye angering the young ones as he ran into his homeroom class in time as the bell rang.

He sighed relieved as he sat down to his desk. "Man Kakashi sensei's homework was killer yesterday. Who gives homework on the first day?" he heard a student say to one of their friends. His eyes widened.

They had homework? He must have been too busy worrying about the karate club to even notice, just his luck. He looked around for somebody- anybody, to let him copy their work. He found that person to be Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" He yelled getting the half asleep boy's attention. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah." was the gruff reply. Naruto was shocked. If you knew Shikamaru like he did you'd know Shikamaru was known for being very lazy. He almost always wore green and seemed as if he was too lazy to even comb his hair, which was put in a ponytail. Even his eyes looked lazy and he always was bothered. The boy never wanted to do anything; it was a wonder how he got into so many advanced classes. Naruto and Shikamaru were never close, but it's not like Shikamaru hated him.

"Yeah, just don't get caught. If I get in trouble again, Mom's going to flip." Naruto thanked him while taking the paper so he could copy. It had been 10 minutes and the class was booming with talkers. The teacher still wasn't around and Naruto was almost done with his work, just a few more sentences and…

"Hey class sorry I'm late." Kakashi apologized while yawning as he walked towards his desk. "There was a car accident near my house…it's not going to be on the news though so don't try to find out.

"Alright everyone turn in your homework. NOW." The class began to shuffle as people started passing their papers down. _No!_ Naruto's hands rushed to get the paper done as not only his hand started hurting, but the handwriting was barely legible.

"Naruto, what are you doing? I can practically hear you write." Kakashi questioned as he saw the blonde writing at least 20 words per second through his eye. "Um-"

"We got a copier. Nice. Pass it down." Naruto was hesitant but decided not to test his teacher as he passed down both papers. "I see so you're copying Shikamaru's homework. Detention after school." Naruto did not miss the agitated stare he got from Shikamaru. "But I have Karate club after school!"

"Oh well, just serve half today and half tomorrow as long as it's after school. And trust me if I don't see you there expect a call from home." "Yes." Naruto grumbled. The last thing he needed was an upset Kyuubi, because an upset Kyuubi was a scary Kyuubi.

* * *

1. Bucket hat- not a hat that's a bucket it's a type of hat. Inari wears it just like in the anime and manga, like TK/Takeru in Digimon's second season.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, with that said and done allow me to butcher the characters.

A/N: the chapter starts off with Sasuke's morning in contrast to the last chapter's last part with Naruto's morning.

* * *

"Sasuke time to get up!" his mother yelled from downstairs, her voice clearer than usual, when he roused from his bed he understood why. For some reason his door was cracked open. _What the- nevermind I don't even want to know._ He really needed to get a lock.

He followed his usual routine when getting up- taking a shower, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, the likes before going downstairs to join his family for breakfast. His mother was in the large opened spaced kitchen her concentration on the eggs she was frying; his brother on the other hand was just being a weird eyesore as usual. Sasuke didn't know whether his brother was OCD or not but it sure felt like it at times, either that or he was just painfully anal and didn't like change. Every morning Itachi HAD to be in the same chair and the tableware had to be in certain positions, it was agitating.

"..." A thought passed Sasuke's mind as he sat on the chair their father would usually sit on when present. Like expected Sasuke got stared down by Itachi who was right across from him. "Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked smugly as he smirked. "Your seat is here Sasuke, stop being so irritating so early in the morning." was the demand. Sasuke felt his eye twitch, "Me irritating? Like you're the one to talk, look at you arranging your fork like it matters where it's at! The food is going to taste the same you know."

Despite his complaint Sasuke moved back to his seat tired of Itachi glaring him down. Mikoto came out from the kitchen to serve both her boys orange juice and water from glass pitchers before going back inside. "Breakfast is almost ready!" she called out." "..."

"So..." Sasuke started weakly gaining his brother's attention again. "Any reason my door was open?" Itachi was still silent annoying Sasuke further. "When I came home last night I was planning on telling you something, I had forgotten you were asleep so I left." _How do you forget someone is sleeping in the middle of the night!_

Moretypical Uchiha household silence. "Do you want to know what happened?" "Not really." Sasuke knew Itachi was going to tell him anyways but it was worth a shot. "Last night I had gone to the club with the rest of them." The rest of them meant his freak friends. "I had met an interesting person."

_Who cares! I don't want to hear any boring story about enlightenment shut up! _"I think I'm in love..." Sasuke couldn't hold back a snort. _That's__ a good one._ He decided as he grabbed his glass of orange juice, drinking from it. "With a male at that..." THIS made Sasuke choke has the contents of his glass rushed from out of his mouth onto the spotless glass table. "Sasuke!" his mother scolded as soon as she saw it, his brother just staring down at juice running on the table as if it was offending him. "In high school and STILL making messes on the table." she muttered walking off to find some paper towels.

"He gave me his number..." Itachi continued after watching his mother walk off, apathetic towards whether his brother was okay or not carrying on like normal. "If he's sane he'll never use that phone the number belongs to EVER AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled upset at the whole situation. He couldn't believe his crazy ass brother thought he would fall in LOVE at a CLUB with a MALE over the course of a NIGHT. What sense does that make! "He has-"

"No! Shut up I don't care anymore keep it to yourself, ugh..." Sasuke never felt so defeated, his brother really was a freak. He never felt so relieved to be going to school.

_Its official__ this school is retarded. _It was only first period and already some idiot got caught cheating. Kakashi sensei looked almost giddy for that fact past his surgical mask, it was sad...

"Everybody else who didn't cheat please hand in your homework! Today we'll have an easy assign-"

"Hello students." said the usual raspy voice over the intercom, Kakashi groaned at the sudden interruption but stayed silent for the announcement the principal was about the make as he whipped out his usual book. "It's the 2nd day of school at Konoha High- go wood! Instead of-" the announcement stopped suddenly. "..." _Yes please no more of that raspy voice!_ Sasuke thanked in his head. Kakashi's eyes shifted waiting for the speakers to start up again. A solid minute had pass and still not return. "Um...okay then. Anyways as I was saying we're doing an easy assignment today because we all know teachers, even if they don't want to-need to know their students. Whether it be personal things or the basic stuff like telephone number, and email, and... criminal record..." he mused off in response to the students stares at him. "But anyways! I'm going to do-"

"Oh sorry about that some pranksters decided to cut the cord but good thing I always have a spare!" _Damn!_ "Where was I? Ah yes from here on out making announcements with me other than Neji will be one of our new freshmen Mogi(1)! Give her a round of applause for applying for such a demanding task." The room stayed silent. _Yes, __please__ no more of that raspy voice!_

"U-um! I'm Mogi with today's announcement!" squeaked a high pitched female voice, obviously nervous yet still optimistic. "Its the second day of school already! YAY! A lot more to go guys but we can make it! Go wood!" _what the fuck!_

"Oh my god." Shino spoke up as if realizing something surprising Kiba who was next to him.

"What?" he asked. "Can you kill someone for being too peppy?"

"Theres plenty of spots on the sports teams for freshmen like me so come on guys! Don't worry all you sophomores and juniors, plenty of openings for you too so lets help the school continue its winning streak to beat all the other school's teams!" _Not happening._

"Sasuke." Ino spoke up next to him smiling. "Are you going to join a sports team?"

"No." She seemed to frown for a bit.

"Why? I heard that you used to play soccer! We could use some soccer players it's the only team in this school that sucks...besides I'm a cheerleader! Imagine us as our own team." _That gives me absolutely no motivation..._

"But then again I doubt someone like Neji would just let you on the team without putting you through the ringer."

"What did you just say? Is Neji on the team?" Ino's smile appeared again at the sudden interest.

"He's the captain, weird I know. How does he do everything?..." Honestly Sasuke would be lying if he said he had better things to do than bother Neji. Why not go and try out just for the fun of it? Even if he didn't get in due to biased at least he could annoy Neji in anyway possible. A smile crept on his face thinking of the possibilities. "Maybe I'll try out after all..." _I already said I'd do anything possible to get in Neji's way. This is a nice start...

* * *

_

Kyuubi hummed a random tune to his self as he situated his self comfortably in one of the dining room table's chairs taking pleasure in his simple comforts, paper and a pen...oh and cigarettes too. He started on one as he watched a bird fly off from a cord outside from the open window; he had long decided to let some of sunshine in for once. Once he put out his cigarette he went back to the task at hand over looking a certain document with his pen. _Huh...Naruto's still at school, and there's dinner to worry about._ He thought carelessly as he skimmed through the writing on the paper. _I don't feel like cooking the brat d__idn't even want the omelets I slaved over to make for him...TV dinner it is then!_

_After this I'll call up Shukaku he must have forgotten about my last call the dumbass. _He stopped humming as he came across a peculiar sentence. "This sentence is just stupid..." he crossed it out nonchalantly. The movement of his hand made a certain red mark on his wrist visible. He did nothing to hold back the scowl on his face.

_Fuck! I hate Uchihas! How did I manage to attract another one?_ He felt nostalgia come to him as if he was through a looking-glass. He saw it perfectly as if it was the present, that quiet unassuming boy no older than 14 sitting in his equally quiet French classroom. He was the type of freshman that you'd wouldn't notice much, not because he was ugly though, on the contrary he was quite attractive with his spiky blond locks and unique eyes. His looks we're the problem at all, it was his personality.

"Comment allez-vous?" the unassuming boy's French teacher would ask the class. "Je ne sais pas." a random kid would answer accurately speaking for the whole class. Unimpressed she would frown and pick up her marker, scribbling chicken scratch on the board while muttering in absolutely fantastic French gibberish. Why did the boy even bother taking French? Because it was the language of love of course, Spanish wasn't as sexy in his opinion.

At first glance it seemed as if he was scribbling on his notebook paper to mimic what ever was on the board but in reality he was lost in his own word, scribbling down eloquent lines of words in the form of a poem, after quietly mumbling it to his self. "Finding that lost flow as time goes, I have you by my side at the get go..."

_Finding that lost flow as time goes_

_ I have you by my side at the get go_

_ Two can only be one and one, while the punishment_

_ Begun I couldn't even change my ways- the penalty of love_

_ How can reality even mix with something so fucking simplistic?_

_ I'm so sick of the rationalizing of " In my day" , "your day", every single day_

_While yes, I can think on my own, I'll admit I'm not used to being alone_

_ I'll give you a while to soak this in and used it for your benefit_

_ Whats the defining line of love, between the other side of lust?_

_ Give everything you can, so I can feel while trying to understand_

The boy stopped abruptly frowning at his new 'piece'. He had a certain impulse to scratch it out, he wasn't satisfied with it at all. It didn't seem as genuine as his works before, "Shout" and "Silencing the Peace" but that was probably because it was poems bitching about his home life. That was as genuine as it got to him. But love, he had absolutely no experience in, no crushes, no sex, no nothing. Why was he writing a poem about it? Did being in French class get him 'in the mood'? He turned his attention to his French teacher who was actually French exaggerated by her babbling in her French accent to the class. "And so I took that condom from him and said Olivier-" What the hell? What did he manage to miss in just a minute?

Regardless he tuned her out stuffing his poem in his bag since the bell was about to ring anyways. After this period was lunch, the unassuming boy-if asked would flat out say he didn't like people but he wasn't exactly a complete loner either. He had good friends who were freaky but somehow saner than the whole bunch of the school kids put together. Being near them you wouldn't assume he would even associate his self with them though. All tattooed and pierced, not looking very clean in contrast to the boy who was very clean cut looking, no piercings, no tattoos, and wore hideous hand-me downs that made him look like a good boy standing next to them.

Speaking of hideous clothes he had to make sure to not look down at his green sweater too much or he'd get a headache; it was so soft...and _pastel. _The unassuming boy was almost ashamed to be seen next to his friends, not because they embarrassed him but he felt as if he embarrassed them despite them saying different. What he wore, it wasn't him not that anyone would assume otherwise because he's the unassuming boy.

"Hey-HEY, you know that band- AC/DC, yeah? Ha! Okay shut up anyways remember their album back in black? Tomorrow after school can you go to the music store and get me the CD they'll have it trust me, thanks man!"

That's what his best friend, the one that never shuts up, ranted to him at lunch. There were plenty of tables outside of the cafeteria which was conveniently next to the student parking lot so plenty of students eating and hanging out there too usually next to a car that was either their or their friends. One of the unassuming boy's friends had their own car so that's where they hanged out at along with other groups of people. Ugh, groups.

The boy hated those groups so much snobs and stereotypes who believed dearly that they were somebody and had automatic rights and excuses to act a certain way towards others. No one pulled that shit with him though, maybe because he was unassuming. That's why he liked his friends; they were real and tell it how it is. Nothing held back. It helped that he was into the same things they were. "Hey stop playing around." His other friend who was a level headed female scolded. "Did you forget we have to meet him again today?"

"Oh oops, sorry forgot." his best friend apologized before facing him. "Sorry gotta go meet someone." The rest of his friends seemed to have to go too, it was alarming. "Who are you guys seeing?"

His friend pointed not too far from the car across the parking lot at a sleeker looking car, next to it a Uchiha. "What the hell? An Uchiha- REALLY?" he insulted venomously. If there was one thing the unassuming boy couldn't stand in his conformist school was Uchihas and Hyugas. Both were snotty clans in their own right. Hyuga all prestigious and the Uchihas with their rich history were just as bad. Hyugas were often over achievers and had an air about them that made them look as if they felt everyone owed them respect. Uchihas...they had no respect for anyone 'below' them and it wasn't uncommon to see them sticking with their own kind.

He wasn't going to allow them to look down on him no matter how short he was. "It's an initiation thing, it's kind of important so we don't care if he's a Uchiha, we should actually introduce you to him he's actually kind of cool." was the explanation. The unassuming boy's interest was peaked as it was odd for his group to open up to certain people, Uchiha's no exception. "Yeah whats his name?"

His friends looked at each other. His tall, black, bulky friend spoke up, "You don't know? Man where have you been? Even if we don't like them we still know who they are. He's Madara Uchiha, ask anyone and they'll tell you he's trouble." Ah made sense why'd they have any interest in him at all, but an initiation? His friends walked off to Madara after saying bye to him while the unassuming boy watched attentively. They walked up to him casually- his best friend speaking up first as soon as they had caught his attention.

The Uchiha in question appearance wise was nothing special in the boy's opinion. Long hair was the trend lately and Madara's was as long as they came with his side bangs long enough to cover half his face along with one of his eyes. His clothing was very casual but dark at the same time; Uchiha's were depressing dressers like that.

Madara seemed to be half listening to his best friend before flashing a smirk. That smirk. That was it. The unassuming boy finally saw what his friends were trying to explain to him. From a distance that Madara boy seemed almost as unassuming as him being overlooked as another Uchiha but that smirk, the unassuming boy realized, was one of most completely sinful...smirks that would cause men to gravel at his feet and women to throw themselves at him with no amount of decent self respect at all.

Yes that was it the unassuming boy concluded not sure what to make of this new discovery, he didn't have much time to debate about it in his mind as his best friend point over at him suddenly, he felt like a deer in the headlights as Madara along with the rest of his friends looked his way analyzing him, the unassuming boy noticed, as Madara was suddenly listening to every word said from the his best friend.

He must have looked like an idiot, standing there completely alone and shocked. His dread at the fact had increased tenfold when that smirk was flashed once more, but at him, as his best friend whispered in Madara's ear. What was he saying? What was going through Madara's head? Was he smirking because he was humoring his hideous sweater? That the problem with best friends, they never know when to shut up.

But man was that smirk almost worth it.

* * *

The day was going a bit too slowly for Naruto's liking. It has barely begun but, already, he had managed to get detention. That was last period, now it was the second and it was still possible for him to get in even more trouble. This class in particular wasn't exactly an interesting one to speak of, Naruto didn't even remember asking for this class but his asshole counselor probably gave it to him anyways. 'Home Economics' the board said. Despite the crap level of food at his house Naruto had no desire to learn how to cook, he was fine with letting Kyuubi experiment whenever he felt like it.

As usual he didn't have any friends in this class too but that wasn't too shocking seeing how 4/5ths of the class was female. Out of all of them he only recognized...well none. Damn this sucks.

He went to his assigned seat, all of the 'desks' really were just mini counters for cooking on and there was a big corner in the class room dedicated to other home ec things other than cooking like sewing and how to feed babies. Stuff like that...

Suddenly a beautiful girl took a seat next to him, usually Naruto wasn't the type to call a girl beautiful but MAN she was gorgeous. Her face was that comparable to a porcelain geisha doll, just without the makeup. The girl also didn't wear any makeup so that meant everything was real, she was a natural. _Wait a second how come I haven't noticed her before? _Then Naruto remembered that the seat was empty yesterday. _Oh no wonder. _The teacher rushed in time for the bell looking at her class amazed that they were all seated and waiting for her. "Good morning class, lets start the day off with a fun, lengthy cooking project. Now I don't know if any of you have had my class before but I always assign year long partners." This news cause the class to start talking to each other until the teacher quieted them. "But unlike most classes I'm going to assign the partners. I've done the liberty and everything yesterday when learning all of your names, before that lets get out out sewing kits I've trust you've all bought them as instructed." _Screw my life!_

Frantic, Naruto rummaged through his bag despite the knowledge that he indeed did not have an sewing kit in there. Slowly the teacher was going down the isle checking off the names of people who did bring it, the last thing Naruto needed was an F already. _W__hat do I do!_ He stopped his panicking when a green case was laid in front of him."Huh?"

"You can pretend it's yours so she can check you off, you don't have one right?" a soothing voice from his right asked. He turned his head to his lovely desk partner, unsure what to make of the offer. "You mean it? But what about you?" She lightly shook her head before tucking strands of her straight black hair behind her ear. "I'm fine, I've taken this class last year and this teacher likes me so I doubt this will do any damage." on cue the teacher came around.

"Naruto, check. Oh? I'm shocked wheres yours?" she was talking to the girl who only smiled before replying. "I'm afraid I left it in my locker, may I bring it during lunch?" The teacher agreed to the proposal easily before continuing down the isle. "You just..." Naruto couldn't believe it, was being a teachers pet that beneficial? "See." the girl took her kit again placing it in her messenger bag. The teacher was already done with checking and back in the front of the class preparing to tell the students who their year round partners were not that Naruto noticed, he was too busy trying to get what just happened. "T-thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome Naruto." She knew his name too! Who was this chick? "How do you know my name?" "I had you before last year in Health class." He couldn't believe it, sure he didn't have any friends but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of his own classmates, he would have for sure been aware of someone as pretty and nice as her. "Kenta, you and Yuki will be partners." He just now noticed his teacher's announcements as suddenly the partners were being arranged in a way that they were sitting next to each other.

_Oh! Please let me stay here and have this nice, pretty chick!_ Naruto prayed in his head. "I hope I have you as a partner." he admitted to his quiet desk partner. "You're like the nicest girl I know."

"Oh?" she asked laughing after. He was about to question what was so funny until she abruptly stood up from her stool. "Haku." the teacher spoke up. "You will be partnered with Chouji." Chouji's fatass was in the classroom! How did he miss the sound of eating just a few counters away?

Without another word Haku left to her partner. _No! My partner! Please let me have someone who is jus__t as nice at least._

"Oh Sabaku, you're here today? I'll partner you up with Naruto then." Who? Naruto looked around for any sign of movement from his classmates. _Nobody's moving, whose Sabaku- oh god!_ He cringed when a lanky, depressing red head stood up from one of the tables in front of the classroom and slowly made his way to Naruto's table. Naruto couldn't tell whether this kid was emo or goth or whatever but he looked creepy! He could have sworn he saw some of his classmates inching away as Sabaku passed them. "You're Sabaku?" Naruto questioned as soon as the boy took a seat next to him.

"Gaara." the strained, throaty voice corrected. _Oh god that has to be the __creepiest__ voice I've ever heard in my whole entire life._ He was starting to get increasingly uncomfortable in his distance from Gaara which wasn't too far at all. In his mind he cursed Chouji and the teacher for putting him in this uncomfortable situation; he had done nothing to deserve THIS.

The teacher was finally done with the partnering and resumed talking after reaching the front of the class. "Here is the agenda, a paper I want signed and turned in by tomorrow, oh and here's the supply list." She went on with her rant while passing the papers she was naming down the row. Gaara had received theirs from the group ahead and gave Naruto his share. "The first paper gives the expectations of the first project which is sewing project, it's up to you and your teammate to go over the list of what you can make and pick one. I'm giving you guys until two days from now." Great now he HAD to talk to Gaara.

"For the project-" oh god the strained voice. Naruto hastily interrupted before he was stuck hearing more.

"I'll leave everything up to you!"

"…." If Gaara was annoyed or has any protests he didn't voice it and his blank empty face didn't help either.

* * *

"HOW did you manage to get all that food? It's from the cafeteria and not at home right?" Shikamaru commented to his friend cross from him. To him the day couldn't go any slower but lunch had finally come and he was grateful needing a break from all his classes. Sadly lunch wasn't as a quiet time as class time. It was a collection of chattering students in the cafeteria, Choujis munching, Kiba barking-….talking, and Shino's cricketing silence if that was even possible. He really needed to find a nice, quiet place to lounge around during lunch time, yeah that should be his new top priority. "Yup, I got first line!" Chouji explained to him across the table, mouth full. "You have to be if you want all the good-"

"CHOUJ!" Oh right, how could he forget. Naruto in all of his equally loud glory stormed up to the table slamming his palm near Chouji's food. Yes, he was still annoyed at Naruto for getting caught and getting him in trouble. "Thanks to you I have the worst partner ever!" the blonde complained. Chouji seemed puzzled at first before coming to a realization. "Oh that right Haku moved to me. Man am I lucky, I'm just in there for the cooking part but Haku has some balls taking the class just because."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Who cares plenty of girls take classes just because!_ Chouji continued while picking up his hot dog. "Who's your partner again?"

"Some weird guy named Gaara." The table grew noticeably quiet.

"…Sabaku Gaara? Hell no!" Kiba roared.

"W-what? I know he's weird but is he that bad?"

Shikamaru sigh irritably at Naruto's naivety, how could he not know about Gaara with all the rumors surrounding the sand sibling? "He's more than weird Naruto, everybody says he's crazy. I can't tell you how many rumors I've heard about him." Shikamaru went even further into detail telling Naruto things like how supposedly Gaara was an insomniac who cuts himself, puts sand in his locker and backpack, and is apart of a cult in school. That wasn't even half of it. "If anything his siblings are just as creepy as him."

"Whoa wait a second you can't expect me to believe all that! I know the guy is creepy but still damn, you guys are just trying to scare me." Kiba didn't bother trying to hide his laugh. "Stupid we're telling the truth; don't get your panties in a bunch. Well whatever don't say we didn't tell you so when you become his next sacrifice for his occult- they say he kills people that way you know-"

"Shut the fuck up! Nobody asked your opinion dog breath! At least be normal enough to not eat dog food when you're spouting bull."

"I don't eat dog food you dumbass! That's why you're next, you hear me! We may as well say goodbye now! Say goodbye Shino!"

"…."

"Loud table…" Shikamaru grumbled under his breath.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called out. "Huh?" turning his head his saw Mogi carrying a pile of flyers, a million dollar smile on her face. "I know I can count on you! Will you join the soccer team please?" The face he made in response confused her.

"No way, you know I'm in the karate club why would you even ask that." The bright smile was replaced with a deep frown helping her face look serious and determined. "So! You can still join more than one thing, besides I heard that it's about to be canceled anyways." This was news to him!

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba pestered. "Not now-"

"Your future murderer is coming over." Mogi along with Naruto tried to see what Kiba was talking about and made a squeamish squeak before forcing the paper on Naruto.

"A-anyways be there or be square bye!" Getting away from the table as soon as possible was apparently more important than recollecting the papers that flew off in her scurry; Gaara watched it as he got closer. Shikamaru was just as amazed as Naruto at the silence the table took once more but he couldn't say he was complaining despite the source. Naruto waited for Gaara to say something but cracked under the pressure of his glowering gaze.

"Um, hi? What's up?"

"I want to go over the project early; I left my paper in my locker…" Naruto froze at this explanation. "What now? I mean this can't wait or maybe later-"

"You said everything was up to me. You lied…" His partners tone changed noticeably harsher. God Naruto couldn't take that glare Gaara was giving him! He was glaring now right? Yes…wait no.

"No! This was just sudden that's all…lead the way." He mutters balling the flyer in his hands as Gaara walked away.

Oh god he was following a crazy insomniac occult murderer into the hallways to be buried under his locker filled with sand! Maybe if he ran now he would be able to live another day but wouldn't he have to see him the next day eventually? Kyuubi wouldn't buy any of his excuses even if he told the truth, he'd probably rather Naruto die going to school than missing a day. Even if he managed to hide out somewhere what if Gaara really had him on his hit list? The guy wouldn't sleep until his blood was on his hands! Shikamaru said something about Gaara biting the heads off of bats maybe he could buy one as an emergency distraction...maybe the pet store carries some.

Stopping in front of his locker Gaara swiftly opened the lock, when the door opened streams of sand along with papers followed. _W-what the hell? _They were…right? Where the hell did Gaara get that sand and how was he even able to get in into his locker without anybody noticing? Somehow the humorous image of Gaara stashing sand from local park's sandbox in his backpack seemed plausible. "Its messy." Was that any apology or just a statement? Even though he's been enduring it this whole time the stare Gaara gave him caught him off guard, he didn't notice the balled up paper in his hand falling down.

Silently Gaara picked it up opening it up. "You're trying out for the soccer team?"

"Uh well I don't know actually-"

"You should."

"I should!"

"I'm on the team."

"R-really now?"

"Yes, see you at try outs." Gaara said almost pleasantly. How the hell did he get his self into this situation! It was just the 2nd day but already Naruto knew this school year was going to be crap!


End file.
